The Rise of Terra
by Fire Angel1
Summary: Wahoo! Finally, the last two chapters are up! Took long enough, huh? Read my author's note for my excuses...
1. A Dream of Fate

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Woohoo! Finally, an FF9 fic from me to all you guys out there! I've wanted to   
write one for so long, but I just HAD to finish the game first, so I could understand what I was   
writing about!!! By the way, the prologue and half of the first chapter revolve around the ending  
sequence of the game… so in other words, there are some spoilers (most of my stories are a bit   
that way…).  
Have fun, and hope you enjoy the fic! Comments can be sent to rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com (and   
yes, in case you're wondering, I am completely hyper right now…)  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I've used all the English names in this text. I think 'Salamander' is way cooler  
than 'Amarant', but I don't like the sound of 'Tantarus' as opposed to 'Tantalus', and I don't   
know the names of some of the Japanese characters. And I don't like to mix and match. If the   
names are English, they're ALL English!  
  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 1: A Dream of Fate  
  
PROLOGUE  
The queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros, sat on her throne with her personal guards behind  
her, waiting almost sadly for the performance to begin.  
"The theatre ship will arrive any minute," she murmured, watching the surging crowd of people   
below her. They were all trying to get the best seats to watch the play. "It's been so long… I   
can't wait to see everyone…"  
  
Tantalus, a daring band of thieves, came annually to Alexandria to perform the nation's most   
loved play, I Want to Be Your Canary. The young queen adored the play, but right now she was not   
in the mood for a sappy love story. The only thing she could think about was Zidane Tribal… the   
thief she had met by chance and, over time, the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
"But… it'll never be the same," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
Why haven't you come back, Zidane? I can't live like this!  
"I have to let go of the past," she told herself firmly, more for Steiner and Beatrix's benefit   
than her own. Her guards had much more to worry about than their queen's love life.  
"I have to move on. Just like he taught me."  
Zidane… please, come back! I love you!  
  
****  
  
The crowd broke into vigorous applause as the theatre ship landed in front of Alexandria Castle,   
with the stage just touching the ground in front of them. A huge smile spread over Eiko Carol's   
face as Baku stepped out from backstage. With a booming voice, he introduced the play, and the   
scene they would be performing.  
  
A few seconds later, Ruby came out on stage, reciting the lines of the play's princess, Cornelia.  
A cloaked man, who was playing the part of Marcus, joined her.  
"Why is that man wearing a cloak?" A little girl in the crowd asked Eiko. Eiko just smiled   
mysteriously.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
****  
  
"As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" The young man, who was swaddled   
in a long, hooded cloak, recited the lines in a way no one had ever said them before.  
He's bursting with emotion, Garnet thought; despite herself, the man playing Marcus' part   
intrigued her.  
  
"I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" he cried to the moons in the 'sky',   
spreading his arms wide as his voice cracked with emotion. His back to the audience, he bent over  
just slightly, grasping his cloak. With one swift movement, he ripped off the cloak, spinning to   
face the audience at the same time; his blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears, his blonde hair   
shining in the sun's gentle rays.  
  
He hesitated, letting the crowd take everything in. Then he cried, louder than before, "Bring my   
beloved Dagger to me!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Queen Garnet leapt to her feet, anxiously staring at the young man on the stage, praying her eyes  
were not deceiving her.  
Zidane! Oh, dear God, it HAS to be! Please let it be real! Please!  
She turned around and ran to the doorway, only to find her path blocked by Beatrix and Steiner,   
who were holding their arms up across the door, frowns on their usually gentle faces.  
  
Garnet felt like she was about to burst into tears.  
Please! Can't you understand? I love him! I want to be with him!  
When she took a second look, she noticed that her guards were pushing the double doors open for   
her. Beatrix gestured invitingly, and a smile broke out over Garnet's face. As she ran eagerly   
down the stairs, she heard Steiner yell, "Go get him, Dagger!"  
  
Garnet giggled at Steiner's informal, but friendly tone, as she pushed open the next set of   
double doors; the ones that led her into the crowd of commoners watching the play. Trying to be   
polite, she pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to Zidane. As she ran towards the   
stage, she bumped into someone and her necklace, the Falcon Claw, unclasped and flew off onto the  
ground.  
  
She grabbed at her throat, where the sparkling gem usually sat, closing her eyes and trying to   
blink away the tears. She knew now that she had to make a choice… was it Zidane she wanted… or a   
good future for the kingdom she was supposed to be ruling in her mother's place? She took a   
hesitant step towards the necklace, tears welling in her eyes.   
My duty is to my country…  
  
Wait! What am I thinking?! I love him!  
She turned hurriedly from the necklace, and ran to Zidane, tearing off her crown as she ran. She   
leapt into his arms, with glimmering tears sliding down her face. "You're back," she sobbed,   
still hardly believing it herself. "You're finally back."  
  
He winced as she suddenly punched him. "You had me so worried!" she shouted. "I didn't think you   
were gonna come back!"  
Queen Garnet burst into tears, clutching onto Zidane like she was never ever going to let go.  
  
****  
  
Where… where am I?  
Zidane opened his eyes and looked around. Only a few seconds ago, he and his Dagger had been   
curled up together on a couch in one of the many guest rooms of Alexandria Castle. Now, he was in  
a surreal world, floating in the air amongst hundreds upon hundreds of stars.  
  
Am I dreaming…? What is this place?  
-You're not dreaming. This is a world that was created for the purposes of our meeting here-  
"What?! Who's there?!" Zidane yelled, looking for his weapon. Strangely, it wasn't where it   
usually was…  
-Calm down, Zidane. It's just me-  
  
"Kuja?!" Zidane asked, suddenly recognising the voice.   
-You guessed it- His usually cold voice was warm and friendly as he addressed his younger   
brother. But then his tone changed more serious. -Zidane, I only have a short time. I am here to   
warn you of Terra's rise-  
"What do you mean, 'Terra's rise'?"  
-Well… Necron is still alive, and he's been helping the Terran spirits to speed up their planet's  
cycle. It will be a few days before Gaia and Terra collide with one another-  
  
"A few DAYS?!" Zidane exploded. "What can we do in a few days?!"  
-I will do everything I can to help you-  
"Yeah, but you're DEAD!" After a few seconds, Zidane sighed, "Sorry. It's just that I've just   
found everything I ever wanted in life, and now this Necron's gonna take it all away from me."  
-Then fight him-  
"Kuja, as much as I respect you, you're an idiot. We nearly died last time we fought Necron, and   
even if we do kill him, it won't stop the collision of the planets."  
  
Kuja hesitated, then said, -I'm sorry, Zidane. My time with you is up. You'll have to deal with   
this now. Farewell, my brother-  
"Kuja, don't leave!" Zidane yelled at the sea of stars. "Kuja? Dammit, answer me! KUJA!"  
  
But Kuja was gone. All Zidane could hear was an echo of his voice…   
-Necron will go for the Genomes first…-  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Garnet opened her eyes as she heard someone scream 'KUJA!'. She felt very stiff and   
uncomfortable, and in a few seconds she was confused by her now sunlit surroundings. She was in   
the guest room, on the couch, and for some reason she'd fallen asleep there.   
What am I doing in the guest room? And how did I manage to fall asleep while sitting on the   
couch?   
  
Her answer came a second later, as someone stirred underneath her. Suddenly, her mind cleared,   
and she remembered that she had fallen asleep while sitting on Zidane's lap, curled up with him   
on the couch. She had been so tired from the previous day's proceedings that she didn't have the   
strength to move back to her room.   
  
Smiling, Garnet turned her head to look at Zidane, just as he jolted awake. Their lips touched   
for a brief moment. Then Garnet was up and leaping off of the couch, her face burning, with a   
hand pressed to her mouth.  
"Sorry," she murmured, averting her eyes. Zidane just laughed.   
"There's no need to apologise," he said slyly, pulling her back down towards him. "I don't mind."  
  
She squirmed as he ran his lips teasingly over her own, then kissed her, running his hands   
through her raven-black hair.  
"Zidane," she protested, pulling away.  
"What?" he moaned, trying not to pout.  
"While you were sleeping, you yelled Kuja's name," Garnet said, looking concernedly at him. "Was   
anything wrong?"  
"It was just a dream," Zidane said dismissively. "And right now I don't give a shit about a   
crappy dream like that one." Leaning towards her, he kissed her again.  
  
Garnet tried to pull away, knowing something was wrong, but his embrace kept her where she was   
sitting.  
I'll find out later, she thought. I should enjoy this while I can. For the rest of the day we'll   
have Steiner breathing down our necks.  
Sighing, she succumbed to Zidane's kiss.  
  
****  
  
"Lord Steiner! Wake up, please! It is urgent!"  
Adelbert Steiner, captain of the Knights of Pluto, opened his eyes to find the face of a panicked  
girl hovering over him, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. It was Mikoto, Zidane's younger  
sister.  
  
"Mikoto?" he muttered. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Mikoto shrugged nonchalantly, flicking her tail. "I have. But that is not the problem. I need to   
address the Queen and my brother right away! I fear that Gaia may be in danger."  
"Gaia? In danger?" Steiner asked, bolting upright. "We must find the Queen right away and warn   
her!"  
  
At that moment, Eiko burst in. "Has anyone seen Dagger?" she gasped frantically. "Beatrix asked   
me to find her."  
A strange look spread over Steiner's face, and he went a significantly lighter shade.  
"What's wrong, Rusty?" Eiko asked, having picked up Zidane's nickname for the knight.  
  
"I just remembered… Queen Garnet never left the guest room last night… the one that Zidane is   
staying in," Steiner moaned. "I swear, if that brigand has done anything to her I will tear him   
apart with my bare hands!"  
"What my brother and the Queen did last night is not important right now!" Mikoto yelled. "Our   
lives… and the life of our planet… may be in grave danger! We must find them!"  
"Then let us go," Steiner grated. "I will show you the way."  
  
****  
  
"Queen Garnet!"  
Garnet pulled away from Zidane and looked up as the door flew open, and Steiner burst in.  
"Steiner, Zidane and I would like some pri…"  
"Sorry Dagger," Eiko apologised, walking in with Mikoto. "But it's urgent. Gaia may be in   
danger."  
"I beg your pardon?" Garnet asked, standing up. She looked down at Zidane, thinking of his   
'dream'. "Do you know something about this?"  
  
"He does, your highness," Mikoto cut in. "Kuja told him."  
"You said it was just a dream!" Garnet accused him angrily.  
"I thought it was," Zidane replied sheepishly. "Now I know it wasn't, because he's obviously told  
Mikoto, too."  
"What did he say?" Garnet asked.   
Zidane explained, and when he had finished, Eiko cried, "THAT explains it, then!"  
"Explains what?" Garnet asked.  
"A huge group of Terran monsters have been spotted moving towards Alexandria," Eiko said.   
"Beatrix asked me to tell you."  
  
"You're kidding," Garnet said flatly.  
"No," Eiko said, feeling deflated. "Maybe that Necron whosiwhatsit sent them to distract us."  
"It does not matter what we do though," Mikoto muttered gloomily.  
"Whatever happens, the planets will collide with one another, and the Terrans will take over our   
lives," Steiner agreed.  
  
"They are NOT getting this planet," Garnet said firmly. "I, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, will   
make sure of that. I swear to protect this country, and this world, with my life." She turned to   
the others. "I ask for your help."   
"It's a hopeless fight," Eiko said sadly. "But I'll help."  
"A hopeless fight is sometimes the best kind." A smile lit Mikoto's face as she said it. "I shall  
do what I can."  
"I will also assist you in your battle, my queen," Steiner added.  
Zidane stood from the couch and took Garnet's hands in his own.  
"Your fight is my fight, Dagger," he whispered, with a slight smile.  
  
Garnet looked out of the window. When she turned back, there were tears in her eyes. Then she   
wiped them away and said bravely, "Then we must start preparing for battle right away."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Zidane stood on his own, looking at Alexandria from one of the castle's many towers. The city was  
swarming with activity as people prepared for the battle. In the distance, he could see the   
approaching monsters. They didn't have much longer before the monsters would be upon them.  
  
What did Kuja say about the Genomes? he asked himself. Somehow he knew that Kuja's final warning   
to him had been important, but he couldn't remember why. Dammit, why can't I remember? WHY?!  
"Zidane."   
Zidane spun to find Mikoto standing behind him, a solemn look on her face. She smiled briefly,   
then came and stood next to him.  
"Everyone is very busy," she said, observing the crowd below. "But we do not have much time."  
  
"Think I don't know that?" Zidane asked, his tone a little harsher than he'd meant it to be.   
"Bloody hell, Mikki. I'm standing up here watching the monsters move in on Alexandria. I think I   
can tell that we don't have much time left!"  
Mikoto didn't apologise. Instead, she said, "Zidane, Kuja told me that Necron would go for the   
Genomes first. I think…"  
  
-Necron will go for the Genomes first…-  
Zidane's face paled as he remembered Kuja's final words.  
Shit! Why couldn't I remember that sooner?! Of course Necron will help the Terran spirits go to   
their vessels! The vessels he created for them… and the black mages… oh no. We have to go to   
Black Mage Village and try and protect them! It's worth a shot, at least. I have to find Dagger   
and tell her…  
  
"Zidane, are you listening?"  
Zidane was brought back to reality with a jolt.  
"We have to go and protect them!" he yelled. "We can't let them be taken over by the Terrans!"  
"That is what I was just saying," Mikoto replied grumpily. "We should go find the queen and…   
Zidane, where are you going?" she asked as she noticed her older brother was already halfway   
through the doorway that led to the tower's staircase.  
  
"I'm going to find Dagger," Zidane said firmly. "We're going to Black Mage Village - to save the   
Genomes!"  
Mikoto rolled her eyes as he disappeared down the winding staircase.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry, Dagger," Zidane said again, trying to ignore the tears welling in the young queen's   
eyes. "I have to go."  
"I know," Garnet whispered, biting her lip. "You don't have to apologise, Zidane. I understand.   
It's just…"  
She burst into tears, burying her face into his shoulder. Zidane had not idea what to say to   
comfort her, so he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace.  
  
After a minute or so, Garnet pulled away, her face slightly red.  
"Sorry," she whispered. "It's just, you only just got back, and now you're gonna go away again."   
She bit her lip again, trying to stop another flurry of tears.  
Zidane sighed, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.   
"I won't be long, Dagger. I promise."  
  
Garnet turned away and looked out through the window of her room.  
"You can take the Invincible then," she said bleakly. "I had it repaired, just in case."  
"Thankyou," he murmured as she turned back to him. He tried to ignore the tears in her brown eyes  
as she hugged him.  
"But you're not going on your own," she said, more firmly. "You can take Amarant and Freya with   
you. Vivi and Mikoto will want to go as well, of course. Prepare yourselves, and then go right   
away."  
  
"Right away?"  
"The sooner, the better," Garnet managed to choke out. "If you're quick, you might get there in   
time to save the Genomes."  
"What about Alexandria?" Zidane asked. "The monsters?"  
"We'll be fine," Garnet said firmly. "We have our armies, and Eiko and I have our magic skills.   
Beatrix is a White Mage too, so she can help if she needs to."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Then Zidane whispered, "I'm sorry, Dagger."  
"Just go," she sobbed, a single tear streaming down her face. "Go and get yourself and the others  
prepared."  
  
****  
  
"Are we all ready?" Zidane asked, turning to the group of people assembled beside him. "Dagger   
said we should go as soon as we possibly could."  
Everyone nodded mutely. They could all see it was tearing Zidane up, having to leave Garnet   
behind even for just a short time. He was trying his hardest to be cheerful, but it just wasn't   
the same.  
He's acting like he did that time when Queen Brahne died, Vivi thought. He was so torn up,   
losing Dagger like that…  
  
They heard a soft sob, and turned to see Garnet standing back a short way, her lips quivering and  
tears welling in her eyes.   
"Well, let's go," Amarant said uncomfortably. He and Freya teleported into the airship, shortly   
followed by Vivi and Mikoto. Zidane hung back, and turned to look one last time at Garnet.  
  
Suddenly, she ran to him and flung herself into his arms, tears spilling onto her cheeks and   
splashing down onto the yellow jumpsuit that she wore.  
"Please don't cry, Dagger," Zidane whispered. "I'll be back really soon. I promise."  
Garnet pulled away slightly, letting more tears run over her face.  
"Zidane, we have to go!" Mikoto called impatiently.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered one more time.  
  
He kissed her on her still-trembling lips, brushing away the tears that were sliding down her   
face with his fingertips.   
"Take care," he whispered.   
She tried to smile, but failed, and more tears rolled down her face.  
"You'd better come back," she murmured, averting her eyes. "Please be careful, Zidane."  
"I will," he promised. Then he walked slowly onto the teleporter, not pausing to look back at   
her.  
  
The airship rose away into the clear blue skies. Her eyes trailed it until it finally disappeared  
from sight. Then, with a sob that sounded like her heart itself was breaking, she turned and fled  
into the castle.   
He had only been gone for minutes, and she wanted him back already…  
  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	2. Surge of Power

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Well, here's part two for everyone that read and enjoyed part one (sorry it's   
taken so long, dudes)! Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm stoked! :o) Comments can be sent to   
rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
Hope you enjoy part two! Zai jian! (That's goodbye in Chinese, in case you were wondering…)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: A big 'thankyou' to everyone that's given me ideas for this fic… even if it was   
just a little idea, you've helped me in a big way! You know who you are. An extra big thanks to   
Satan's Angel and to Unity, just for being the coolest people in existence and inspiring me to   
write my ideas down. Also, a colossal thankyou to Chibi Angel, my gorgeous little sis, for   
proofreading the majority of my work. And of course, all you super-cool people that read my   
stories and then give me the reviews that give me the confidence to write more!! I luv you all.  
  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 2: Surge of Power  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Zidane peered anxiously through a window at the front of the airship, watching Alexandria   
disappear from sight. As a cloud obscured his view, he swore and turned away, trying to blink   
away the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Damn you, Necron," he muttered. "Just as I was starting to finally get my life together, you   
come along and screw everything up. Remind me to thank you later."  
  
"Zidane, talking to oneself is not a good sign for one's mental health," a quiet voice stated   
calmly. Zidane looked up to the entrance of the bridge to find Mikoto standing there.  
"I wasn't talking to myself," he snapped, wiping furiously at his eyes. "And my mental health is   
none of your business." He sniffed, and looked at the floor. "Leave me alone."  
  
When he looked up again, she was gone.  
  
  
****  
  
"Dagger, you have to focus!" Eiko yelled impatiently, watching her friend and queen try to cast a  
protective spell around Alexandria Castle. As Garnet turned around, tears in her eyes, Eiko   
immediately softened her voice. "I'm sorry Dagger, it's just that if you don't do this, everyone   
in the castle will be fried by the monsters. I know you're worried about Zidane, but he'll be   
fine. It's you and your country you have to worry about now."  
  
"And the fate of this planet, too," Garnet muttered. "Why are we even doing this? There's nothing  
we can do to prevent our ultimate fate."  
"It not fate," a voice said. Garnet and Eiko turned to see Quina Quen standing behind them,   
holding a tray of food. "It something evil men have started. We must finish. All warriors need   
eat, so first you eat food I prepare for you!"  
  
Garnet laughed. "Sorry Quina, we don't have time for food right now. Maybe once we've set up   
these protective spells, okay? Go find the army. I'm sure they'll want to eat before they go and   
battle."  
"Okay. I go feed army. They hungry. You call Quina if hungry, okay?"  
Quina waddled off, and Eiko looked at Dagger.  
  
"Right. Let's try this again."  
  
****  
  
Vivi Ornitier paced up and down the core of the Invincible, trying to think without tripping   
over. The team had just received their orders from Zidane.  
"When we get there, we are just observing," he had told them firmly and unemotionally. "We do not  
attack the Genomes or the Black Mages unless they attack us."  
"And if they do attack?" Vivi had enquired nervously.  
"We'll have to fight, but I don't want to kill them. Miki, you're to stay out of it. I don't want  
you to get hurt. Understand?"  
  
"Hey Vivi, are you all right?" a voice asked, snapping him back to the present moment.  
"Oh, hi Freya," he replied. "I was just thinking."  
"About Zidane?" she asked. "You're worried about him, aren't you."  
Vivi nodded. "He's been acting like a robot since we left, and Miki says he was crying before in   
the storage room."  
"Yeah, she told me. We're all a little worried about him. I think he would've been okay if Dagger  
hadn't been so upset when we left."  
  
"Hey guys," Amarant said, walking into the room with Mikoto. "We're there. Zidane said to head   
for the teleporter… oh, and he wants you to stop talking about him. He says he's fine."  
"How did he know…?" Freya asked, surprised.  
  
"I monitored you from the control room."  
Everyone turned around to find Zidane standing in the doorway, a wicked gleam in his eye.  
"Don't stress. I'm fine, Dagger's fine, and the Genomes and Black Mages will be fine by the time   
we're done with them. So let's go!"  
  
****  
  
"Queen Garnet! The monsters are upon us! Are your protection spells finished and in place?"  
Garnet, raising her arm to her face to block out the sunlight, looked up to one of Alexandria   
Castle's many towers, where one of the Pluto Knights was posted as a lookout. She gave him a   
thumbs-up.  
"Only just," she called back. "What about the army? Are they ready?"  
"Ready and waiting."  
"Right. Tell them to attack!"  
  
The knight raised a horn to his lips and blew. Almost immediately, Garnet heard Steiner's cry of   
"ATAAAAAAAACK!" and the clanging of swords against monster flesh.  
"We have to be ready to cast float spells on ourselves," she warned Eiko. "If any of the monsters  
get through, we don't want to be on the ground when they attack the castle."  
"And the castle?" Eiko asked.  
"It's got enough protection spells placed on it to last a lifetime. It should be okay."  
  
Eiko nodded, and asked, "So what do we do now?"  
"We watch," Garnet said, glancing up at their lookout. "And we wait."  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Backed by her army, Beatrix watched in surprise as Steiner and the Pluto Knights took on the   
first horde of monsters. The creatures were much bigger and far more hideous than anything she   
had ever seen, and yet the laughing stock of Alexandria's defence force seemed to be holding out.  
Maybe it was because Steiner had toughened up a lot during his journey with Zidane. Or maybe it   
was the extensive hours she had spent in combat training with the Pluto Knights. She thought it   
was the latter, but she didn't tell Steiner that.  
  
"There's another horde coming!" one of Beatrix's soldiers yelled.  
Another half-second later, a flock of flying monsters were upon them, attacking the Pluto Knights  
from all sides.  
"We're surrounded!" Steiner roared. "Beatrix!"  
"Alexandrian Knights, let's get going!" Beatrix yelled. "ATTACK!"  
  
****  
  
All was silent. There was not a soul to be seen for miles, except for the five warriors who stood  
at the entrance to the deserted town, weapons raised menacingly. All the buildings stood as they   
had before. It looked like the town's inhabitants had simply got up and left, taking nothing with  
them but the clothes on their backs.  
  
"It's - uh… it looks deserted," Amarant reported. He lowered his fists dejectedly, glancing   
around to be sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "There's no one here."  
Freya took a tentative step forward. "Is it possible that the Terrans have already been and   
gone?" she murmured.  
"No. It's impossible," Amarant said firmly. "They couldn't have done it all that fast."  
  
-Are you so sure about that, Amarant?-  
Amarant's fists whipped back up as he looked fervently around. "Who said that? Show yourself!"  
Zidane looked around, his eyes widening. He turned to look at Mikoto, murmuring, "They're here,   
Miki."  
-The vessel has worked it out…- The voices were cold and taunting.  
"Zidane, who is here?" Freya snapped through gritted teeth. "Who ARE these people?"  
Zidane looked at her, his face grave, as Genomes and Black Mages stormed out of the bushes around  
them, to encase them in a circle.  
"Freya, Amarant, Vivi? I'd… uh, I'd like you to meet the lost spirits of Terra."  
  
"Zidane," Freya breathed, lifting her weapon and looking around. "Are you saying what I think   
you're saying?"  
"Yes," Zidane confirmed. "The Terran Spirits beat us here, and they've already gained control of   
the Genomes and the Mages. We're too late, Freya. We're too late."  
  
****  
  
"Monsters approaching!"  
Garnet looked up at the lookout, a worried look on her face.  
"This soon?" she muttered under her breath. "How many are there?" she yelled to the lookout.  
After a moment's hesitation, the lookout replied tersely, "Too many."  
Garnet swore under her breath, and then turned to Eiko. "We'd better be ready for them," she   
informed the younger mage. "They're more powerful than we assumed."  
  
As the monsters came into view, swimming across the lake in front of the castle, Eiko cried out   
in shock.  
"How are we going to handle all of them?!" she yelled. "There's only two of us!"  
Garnet's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the monsters approach them. She looked up at   
the lookout again. She hesitated, then said curtly, "Head to the barracks. We are housing all the  
civilians there. Find anyone that is trained in the arts of war. Anyone that is willing to   
fight."  
  
As the lookout disappeared into the castle, Eiko looked up at her friend, readying her flute at   
the same time.  
"Dagger, are you sure it's wise to get the civilians involved?"  
Garnet nodded sharply, keeping her eye on the monsters the whole time. "They wanted to help   
protect the city from the beginning. Now they're getting that opportunity." She glanced down at   
the younger girl briefly, and flashed her a smile as she raised her rod. "We'll hold off the   
monsters until they arrive."  
  
"Woohoo!" Eiko yelled. "Let's go!"  
As the monsters climbed from the water, the two girls lunged forward, holding their weapons up   
like swords.  
"For Alexandria!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
Looking around at the mages and Genomes that surrounded him and his friends, Vivi said the first   
thing that came to his mind.   
"Vivi!" Freya exclaimed, aghast. "I didn't even realise that you know that word!"  
"I know a lot more than you think, Freya," Vivi replied calmly.  
"Would you two shut up?" Amarant snapped. "We've got ourselves into a pretty dangerous   
situation."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mikoto asked, looking at Zidane. His hands tightened on his weapon as  
he looked at her, his face grave.  
"We've got no choice but to fight them," he said quietly.  
"Fight them?!" Freya exclaimed. "But they outnumber us ten to one!"  
"Do you have a better plan?" Zidane asked tersely. "If you do, I'd be glad to hear it. But right   
now, I don't think we have any other options, Freya."  
  
"I don't want to kill them," Vivi said in a small voice.  
"We won't kill them," Mikoto reassured him. "We just need to… to…"  
"Get ourselves outta here until we can get reinforcements," Amarant finished. "If we're dead,   
we're not much use to Dagger and the others back in Alexandria."  
"Besides, Dagger would never forgive us if we let them get Zidane… which is what they want, isn't  
it? Zidane and Miki." Freya's voice was quiet.  
  
Vivi nodded, his eyes narrowed in regret.   
"I understand."  
Zidane looked around at the possessed mages and Genomes and said calmly, "Spirits of Terra, we   
challenge you to a battle."  
The Genome nearest Zidane narrowed his eyes and said, "Well then, vessel. Prepare to die."  
  
As their opponents closed in around them, Zidane, Amarant, Freya and Vivi raised their weapons   
despondently. Mikoto looked at the others, and raised her own fists.  
"Miki, stay outta this!" Zidane warned. "I don't want you hurt."  
"I'll be fine," Mikoto said stubbornly, her eyes gleaming. "I can't just let you guys do this   
alone."  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
"Alright, enough already!" Amarant yelled. "Let's give it to `em!"  
  
****  
  
"Queen Garnet! I've brought the civilians that are willing to fight!"  
Garnet turned around, warding off a monster with her rod. The group of people the lookout had   
brought was quite large, but not large enough to hold out for a long time. Each of them held a   
weapon in his or her hands. Garnet recognised the members of Zidane's team, Tantalus, among them.   
A young woman stepped out from the group, holding a golden sword. She knelt before Garnet, laying  
the sword in front of her.  
"Your Majesty, we give our lives for our queen and our country."  
  
"Dagger!" Eiko yelled suddenly, her eyes wide. "Look out!"  
Garnet spun to face the monster as it knocked her rod aside. Snatching her racket from where it   
was draped across her back, she clubbed the monster in the head with a ball of white energy.   
While the monster was stunned, she whirled around and seized the sword that was lying on the   
ground. Holding the sword in her right hand, she arced it through the air and sliced the   
monster's head right off.  
  
Garnet calmly picked her rod up off of the ground, and handed the sword back to the woman. She   
flashed her a happy grin.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"Dagger, I didn't know you could handle a sword like that!" Eiko exclaimed. "You were excellent!"  
Garnet smiled warmly, and replied, "Beatrix trained me to use a sword from the time I was five   
years old. She said it was important to be a master of many different weapons. I can fight with   
lots of things."  
  
"Wow," Eiko said. "Do you reckon you could teach me to fight with a sword, Dagger?"  
"Of course," the older girl replied. "As soon as all this is over, I'll start teaching you how to  
use a sword."  
"Sorry to interrupt, Queen Garnet," said the lookout. "But there are more monsters on the way!"  
Garnet turned to face her subjects, and said levelly, "People of Alexandria. Now is your chance   
to prove yourself to the Crown as warriors. Be strong, my friends, and have no fear. We will   
prevail. In the Eidolon Alexander's name, I bless you all."  
  
"Here they come!" Eiko yelled.  
They had half a second to prepare themselves before the monsters flooded down upon them like   
rain.  
  
****  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Freya grated, jumping aside as she was narrowly missed by a Firaga   
spell. "We've been fighting for ages. There are just too many of them!"  
"I agree. It is getting ridiculous." Mikoto kicked a Genome in the head. "There is no way we can   
win."  
"We're not trying to win, we're trying to escape!" Zidane yelled.  
  
Vivi watched them, his head spinning as he blocked blow after blow with his staff. Since the   
beginning of the battle, he had been using his magical powers to help out his friends, to the   
point where he was delving into his own strength to do it. He was too weak to be of any help to   
them now.  
  
Amarant was the first to see him fall to the ground.  
"Zidane!" he barked. "Vivi's down!"  
"Damn," Zidane muttered. "Miki, get Vivi!" he ordered.  
Mikoto shoved a Genome away as it lunged for her, and then ran towards Vivi. Diving to the   
ground, she scooped him up, and then rolled to her feet. "Now what?"  
"Get him back to the airship!" Zidane yelled.  
"I cannot! The entrance is blocked by a dozen Black Mages!" Mikoto yelled back. "We will be   
killed!"  
"Then get him somewhere safe!" Zidane yelled. "Anywhere, as long as there are no… arrrgh!"  
  
Pain shot through Zidane's body as a spell hit him in the back. Red spots danced in front of his   
eyes. He doubled over, gasping in pain and clutching at his chest. He could hear concerned voices  
calling for him, but they seemed so far away from him. Then the spots faded, and his whole world   
went dark…  
  
****  
  
There was a bright light. A light that shone so brilliantly it wiped everything else out of   
existence.  
There was a shadow. A lost shadow of a man who didn't know where he was, or why he was there.  
And there was a voice. A voice that came from nowhere, and sounded like music.  
  
-I said I would help you, my brother-  
  
The shadow and the voice became one, and the shadow arched its back in shock, fear and pain.  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
The light faded again, and once more, everything was darkness.  
  
****  
  
"Zidane?"  
Err… what a weird dream. I wonder what it meant…  
-It wasn't a dream, Zidane. It was reality-  
What do you mean, reality?  
"Zidane, wake up!"  
-I am here with you, my brother. I am here to help you-   
To help me? Kuja?  
"Come on, Zidane, answer me! Zidane?"  
  
Zidane opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with Mikoto.  
"Zidane, thank goodness! I was so worried!" she gasped, relieved. "I thought you were…"  
"Is everyone alright?" Zidane asked abruptly. He sat up and looked around, and a look of horror   
filled his face.  
Freya was the only thing standing between the army of Terrans and himself. Lying alongside him   
and Mikoto were Amarant and Vivi. Both of them were unconscious and breathing slowly. Freya   
herself looked ready to give up.  
"We're going to die," he whispered, realisation setting in. "Dagger…"  
  
-We're NOT going to die-  
"What the?!" Zidane jumped a mile into the air. "Kuja?"  
-Can't you feel my power, Zidane? It's coursing through your body-  
"Kuja, for God's sake, where are you?"  
-My spirit is resting in your body. There is no time to explain right now, little brother, but   
you can channel my energy through your body-  
"You mean I can cast magic spells? Like that… that Ultima one?"  
-Yes-  
"Then I guess I may as well give it a shot, huh?"  
  
Zidane climbed to his feet and walked up to join Freya.  
"Go back and stay with Miki," he said firmly to her. "Make sure she's safe. I'm about to do   
something pretty damn dangerous."  
Freya took a step back, keeping her eyes on the Terrans.  
Now, how do I do this? Zidane wondered.  
-It's easy- Kuja replied. -Just focus on the spell, and my energy will be channelled through your  
body-  
  
Closing his eyes, Zidane muttered, "Oh great, now he can read my thoughts, too. This just gets   
better and better."  
A strange warmth filled him, and he heard Kuja say, -That's it, Zidane. You're getting it. You're  
getting it-  
He gasped inwardly as he felt magic seeping through his veins, right into his outstretched   
fingertips. He was ready.   
"Are you ready, bro?" he muttered to Kuja.  
-I'm ready when you are… uhh… bro. I'm ready when you are-   
"Well then, here I go!"  
  
Zidane's eyes snapped open as green light surrounded him.  
"ULTIMA!"  
  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	3. Eidolon's Call

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again, guys! Finally, I'm up to part 3!! I know, it took me a hell long time  
(but hey, it's the longest part to date), and I'm sorry. "But in the end, it doesn't even   
matter", cos it's here now… sorry; I'm listening to Linkin Park's 'In the End'. Wicked song if   
you haven't heard it. Anywayz, back on track (naughty Fire Angel), thanks again for all your   
great reviews, I hope you like this part as much as you did the previous ones!  
Comments can be sent, as per usual, to rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
Luv yaz, from Fire Angel, person hanging out more than anyone else to get a copy of Final Fantasy  
X… haha! xxx ooo:ob  
  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 3: Eidolon's Call  
  
CHAPTER 7  
"Queen Garnet!"  
Garnet looked momentarily up from her fighting to acknowledge the lookout's call, and then swung   
her racket forward to club an enemy with a glowing ball of magic.  
"What is it?" she asked, gritting her teeth as part of the magic reflected, knocking her back   
slightly.  
  
"There are more monsters coming, and…"  
Eiko knocked one of the smaller monsters aside and looked up at the soldier.  
"WHAT?!" she exploded. "Every time we start knocking them back…" she stopped, silenced by a   
severe look from Garnet.  
"Now we know why," the lookout explained. "There appears to be some type of entity creating at   
least three new monsters for every one we knock out."  
  
Garnet and Eiko exchanged a single glance, and then Garnet hooked her racket over her back and   
dashed inside the castle.  
"Keep fighting!" Eiko yelled, as the citizens of Alexandria stopped to stare after their queen.   
"We have to try, at least!"  
A moment later, Garnet was standing next to the lookout. She took his telescope and scanned the   
mountains that stood around the castle city. Then she turned and disappeared back down the   
stairs.  
  
"Incoming!" yelled the lookout, as a whole new horde swooped down on them. Eiko whisked her   
racket from her back and let loose with a volley of magic balls. Garnet reappeared a moment   
later, holding tightly onto a sword.  
"I paid a quick visit to the armoury," she explained, slicing the sword towards one of the flying  
creatures. "But I have some news. And you aren't gonna like it."  
  
"Go on," Eiko said quickly.  
"The entity that's creating the monsters and generally helping the Terrans? Take a guess who that  
is."  
  
****  
  
"Necron?" Beatrix repeated, staring at the messenger. "Oh please, tell me you're joking."  
"No lie, madam. Her Majesty saw him with her own two eyes."  
"But…" Beatrix looked at Steiner. "Didn't you say that Necron wanted nothing but an eternal   
nothingness?"  
"He said that one lives to die," Steiner agreed. Pausing, he added, "And that our fear controls   
us. He said in a world of nothing, there would be no need for fear… that a world of nothing is   
what our souls truly desire."  
  
"Alright, so why?" Beatrix muttered, her brow furrowing. "If he wants the world to be turned to   
nothingness, why is he helping Terra collide with Gaia?"  
"Do you think I know?" Steiner grated. "Perhaps it's part of his ultimate plan or something.   
Maybe by helping them collide…"  
"It's making his goal easier in the long run," Beatrix finished. "I get it now."  
  
"Also," said the messenger, "Queen Garnet wishes to know whether your armies are succeeding in   
their battle against the Terran allies."  
"I wouldn't say succeeding," Beatrix said. "But I wouldn't say failing, either. We are doing   
okay, but every time we kill some of the monsters off, more come along."  
"Plus, the army is tiring," Steiner added. "We need either allies or reinforcements. If Her   
Majesty can spare some of her army, it would be much appreciated."  
  
The messenger nodded, and then bowed.  
"As you wish, Lord Steiner. This news shall be delivered to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet,   
straight away. Fare thee well, Lady Beatrix."  
"And you, kind sir," Beatrix murmured, smiling slightly.  
With the formalities taken care of, the messenger turned and headed back towards the castle,   
dodging monsters with every step.  
  
"Continue the fight, Steiner," Beatrix instructed. "I shall watch to make sure that he makes it   
back safely."  
Steiner turned and flung himself towards the monsters. Beatrix's eyes narrowed as she   
concentrated on the messenger's retreating figure. Suddenly she was up and running towards him,   
her sword outstretched.  
"Beatrix!" Steiner yelled, turning away from the creature he was fighting. He ran after her,   
knocking monsters aside with his sword.  
When he reached her side, he gasped, "Beatrix?"  
She dropped to the ground, closing her eyes. Steiner's eyes widened as he saw the fallen form of   
the messenger, pierced through the heart by an Ochu's tentacle.  
  
A white light began to glow around Beatrix. Steiner took an involuntary step back, staring at her  
nervously as she raised her hands and flung them out towards the messenger, crying, "Full-Life!"  
Steiner cried out as a huge blast of white rocked the ground.  
Beatrix stepped back towards him, her eyes open.  
"It's not doing anything," she grated. "Why isn't it doing anything?"  
"He's too far gone," Steiner said gently, steering her away from the body.  
  
"No!" Beatrix protested, slapping him away. "We haven't lost anyone yet, and I don't intend to!   
He's not even a soldier - he's just an innocent messenger on an errand from his Queen! We cannot   
just leave him to die!"  
"Beatrix…"  
"Steiner, I'm a white mage, blessed with the Eidolon Alexander's power. I have the power to heal   
and to revive. I can't just stand by and watch an innocent bystander die, when I know I'm the   
only one here that can help."  
  
She walked away, focussing on the messenger again.  
"Eidolon Alexander, Eidolon Phoenix, I beseech you one gift. An innocent man has fallen in a war   
between planets, and as a white mage endowed with the power of healing, I must help his soul back  
to his body. Please, give me your strength. Full-Life!"  
But nothing happened. Steiner watched as Beatrix bowed her head in sad acceptance, and then   
murmured, "I understand."  
  
She turned to look at him.  
"There is no saving this man," she whispered solemnly. "By the word of the Eidolons of Light."  
"Then we have no choice but to continue fighting."  
"Not me." Beatrix's voice grew stronger. "The Eidolons have decreed that I take the fallen man to  
Queen Garnet, and relay our news to her in person. You are to take charge of both armies for the   
time being."  
"Will you be all right to do that?"  
"Lord Steiner, I may be a mere woman, but I am also Commander of the Alexandrian Knights,"   
Beatrix said stiffly. "I will be fine." Her voice grew softer as she whispered, "Be careful."  
  
"You too."  
Steiner watched as she disappeared into the distance, carrying the body of a fallen comrade in   
her arms.  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
-Garnet…-  
Garnet jumped, looking anxiously around. Her eyes met Eiko's, and the younger girl frowned   
curiously. Oh no, Garnet thought. Here comes an interrogation.  
"Dagger, what is it?" Eiko asked, pulling Garnet aside.  
-Queen Garnet-  
"What the hell?!" Garnet yelled furiously. "What do you want?" she asked the air.  
"Dagger, are you all right?" Eiko said dubiously. "You're… ah…"  
  
"There's this voice," Garnet explained. "It's calling me. Go and keep fighting. I'll be with you   
soon, and I'll explain then. Right now… I don't understand this either."  
"Are you sure…?" Eiko asked, her voice quavering with concern.  
"I am positive," Garnet promised. "I'll be okay, Eiko," she reassured. Eiko ducked away, and she   
calmly asked the air, "Who are you?"  
-I am a… an… Eidolon-  
Garnet closed her eyes, listening to the female voice that she could somehow hear, but not   
through her ears. It was like the woman - the Eidolon - was talking to her from inside her head.  
-Queen Garnet, time is running short. It will not be long before the collision of worlds occurs.   
Necron will stop at nothing-  
  
"What am I to do?!" Garnet cried. "I can't single-handedly stop the destruction of Gaia!"  
-You have your friends and subjects to help you, Majesty. Also… If you are willing, I can help   
you. If you meet me at Oeilvert, I can transfer my power to you-  
"Then I'm on my way," Garnet said firmly.  
-Wait. A word of warning: Oeilvert has magic seals. You must prepare yourself well with weaponry   
and armour, and bring healing items, for your white magic will not work once you are inside-  
"I understand," was Garnet's reply. "Thankyou. I shall meet you there soon. Please wait for me."  
  
****  
  
Freya couldn't help but stare as the shadow power knocked back each and every single one of their  
enemies. She looked back at Zidane, and for a moment she thought he had an extra pair of hands   
protruding from his chest. She blinked, and the spirit-hands were gone.  
"Mikoto?" she asked, turning to the younger girl. "I don't understand. How is Zidane able to cast  
one of the Black Magics? He's not a mage… is he?"  
  
Mikoto smiled ruefully and said, "Sorry Freya, I should have remembered that you couldn't hear   
both sides of the speech. Kuja… his spirit is within Zidane, helping him to cast the spell."  
"Wait. Kuja is on our side? The same Kuja that… I mean, Zidane's brother Kuja?"  
"They are one and the same," Mikoto replied coolly. "Garland created us to be vessels. Kuja was   
the one that was supposed to bring the destruction of Terra. Zidane, and then after him, myself,   
were supposed to be the back-ups. But in his heart, Kuja truly was good."  
  
"Okay… and he's been sent here to help us?"  
Mikoto nodded, and muttered, "Something like that."  
Together they stood and watched the amazing destructive power of the   
shadow-spell.  
"Vivi's not gonna like this, when he wakes up," Freya murmured.  
Mikoto nodded her agreement. "Poor kid."  
  
Suddenly, the spell died down and the women turned to find Zidane walking over to them.  
"God," was Freya's only remark.  
Zidane laughed in reply. "Zidane, God of sex. Sex-god. It has a certain ring to it. Cutest god in  
the universe, worshipped by all women, homosexuals, and really strange animals alike."  
"Okay Zidane, we get the point," Mikoto laughed. "Good job, guys."  
  
"Thanks," Zidane said. "And thanks, from Kuja."  
"Well, don't get too up-yourselves yet," Mikoto commented. "Why don't you test your magical bond   
with a couple of Curaga spells?"  
Zidane looked down at Amarant and Vivi, and sighed. "I'm too drained from that Ultima spell," he   
complained.  
-Nonsense- Kuja snapped. -You have the strength of two people now. Try using it-  
  
Zidane walked over to Vivi and Amarant, and outstretched his hands.  
"Curaga," he murmured, his eyes glinting. A yellow glow filtered from his hands and surrounded   
the man and the mage, and slowly but surely, their eyes fluttered open.  
"Zidane?" Vivi murmured, sitting up. He looked around. "NO!" he yelled, strength coming into his   
voice as he grabbed for his staff.  
"Vivi, calm down!" Freya yelled, lunging at the young boy as he swung the staff at Zidane. She   
knocked the staff from his hands, and he fell to the ground, defeated.  
"Do not fret, little mage," Zidane said. "Your friends are not dead, merely sleeping." Everyone   
turned to stare at him. He shook his head, as bewildered as they were. "I didn't say that," he   
muttered. "The words came from my mouth - but I didn't say them."  
  
"What do you mean, 'sleeping'?" Vivi demanded. "And… w-who are you?"  
"By sleeping, he means unconscious," Freya muttered. "They will wake up soon, so we must leave   
this place."  
"That's all very well." Amarant said. "But the question of who you are still remains unanswered."  
The voice coming from Zidane sounded amused. "Can you not recognise my voice, Vivi? It is the   
mage Kuja. I am speaking through Zidane."  
"Do you mind, Kuja?" Zidane asked. "I like to control what comes out of my mouth. Couldn't I just  
tell them what you're saying?"  
-For now, we will do it like that. But later, speed may be necessary. I was just testing, to see   
if I could do it-  
  
"Thankyou," Zidane muttered. "Can I talk to you in the same way, for times when silence may be   
necessary?"  
-Try-  
Zidane squinted his eyes and concentrated on the entity that was one with him. He said silently,  
Kuja, can you hear me?Why… why are you here? 


	4. Giving up Hope

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Yo. Howz it goin? I'm quite cool, as per usual, and here's part 4 for ya. Gee,   
I've been writing a lot lately, huh? I've been inspired again for some reason - or maybe I'm just  
suffering holiday boredom - considering in a way, I'm looking forward to getting back to school…   
yeah, it's boredom :o) No, seriously, I'm inspired for some reason and therefore I'm writing like  
mad. Hah! Enjoy this part, and please read&review, or you can e-mail me comments at   
rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com :ob Catch yaz later, and have total fun. Luv Fire Angel, who's   
still waiting for FFX to be released in Oz… xxx ooo  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Btw, Steiner fans, don't take offence at the fact that he's a bit of a jerk in   
the next few chapters of this story. He just takes Dagger's death really hard, and takes it out   
on everyone else. So please don't send me reviews or comments bitching about Steiner being a pain  
in the butt, cos I'll probably just ignore them. And I've heard rumours that Eiko and Dagger are   
sisters - I dunno the truth, so I'll just ignore them, even though I find it highly unlikely,   
myself. They'd have to be like, half-sisters, cos when Dagger's mother died, Dagger was young   
enough to not remember (very well, anyway) her past in Madain Sari, and Eiko's, what, all of six?  
Meaning there's ten years between em. Maybe they're cousins. I dunno. Actually, I'd like to hear   
your thoughts on the subject. E-mail me!  
  
PS: Wow, I reached double-figures in chapters. I feel very proud of myself - don't forget,   
there's still quite a bit to come… God, this story's gonna be long.  
  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 4: Giving up Hope  
  
CHAPTER 10  
"What do you mean, he's gone?!" Beatrix snapped. "He can't be!"  
"Try it yourself," Eiko demanded. "Go on, feel for him with your magic. He's not here."  
Beatrix closed her eyes in concentration. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and white light  
glowed gently around her.  
"Gods," she whistled. "Eiko, you're right." Quina coughed, and Beatrix rounded on him/her. "Shut   
up, Quina! I don't care that she's Lady Eiko, all right? I'll follow her orders, but I don't have  
to call her Lady Eiko. Understand?"  
  
Eiko laughed. "You tell him-slash-her, Beatrix," Eiko said. She giggled. "That was the most   
beautiful retort I've heard for a while."  
Beatrix grinned. "Thankyou. But what about Necron?"  
"I have no idea," Eiko frowned. "I could track him magically, but it'd take a while, and Dagger's  
better at that sort of thing, anyway. I could send a squad after him, but we'd have to know where  
he was first anyway. I could…" Eiko stopped speaking, hearing a mysterious hum in her ears.  
  
She focused on it. "Can your hear that?" she asked Beatrix quietly.  
The older woman nodded her answer. "Eiko, what is it? Do you know?"  
"Dagger…" the girl breathed. Blue light surrounded her as the hum got amply louder. She closed   
her eyes. It's Dagger's life-forceWhy can we hear it so clearly?That's what I'm not sure about. I just know we can hear itDammit Kuja, are you going to do that every time you want to contradict me? Cause it's gonna get  
pretty annoyingYou mean, you HOPE she willWhile we're gone, she's not safeDo you have any idea what it is, Kuja? 


	5. The Pain of Loss

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Konnichwa, minna. Here be part 5 for yaz; even though I'm back at school I'm   
still working my cute little butt off so you're not left on a cliffhanger for too long! This part  
is short though, I would have combined it with another part, but this bit kinda seemed important   
that it was separated from the rest. Enjoy, please read and review… or e-mail me, e-mail me,   
e-mail me please at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com :ob Yeah, I know I harp on it, but no one seems  
to wanna e-mail me anymore! Catch yaz all, luv Fire Angel… who is STILL waiting for FFX to be   
released in Oz @_@… xxx ooo  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: In this chapter, we meet the spirit of Dagger's mother, who is nameless for the   
sake that I can't be bothered thinking of a name. She, of course, would not call Dagger 'Garnet',  
because it's not her real name… Sarah is the common name used in fanfics, so I'm using that. I'm   
not sure if it's a real name actually given to her by Square, but it'll do. So many people think  
of her as Sarah already! If a real name is ever released, I'll change this to fit her proper   
name. Oh… and also, I'm saying that the characters use English as their language, and that   
Japanese is the ancient tongue of the summoners. That's just what I decided to do, though. Bear   
it. The verses Dagger and her mother sing are from a Final Fantasy song called 'Pray'; it's like   
the main theme of Final Fantasy and plays in the majority of the games, during the credits, after  
the main theme of the game plays. There's actually a vocal version.   
  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 5: The Pain of Loss  
  
CHAPTER 13  
"Freya, wake up."  
"Ngg…" Freya moaned, struggling to sit up. Amarant was hovering above her, a flask in his hand.   
She took the flask and quickly drained it of the freezing cold water it held. "What is it?" she   
asked.  
"We're back," he informed her. "Zidane, Miki and the mages are already searching for everyone, so  
we can hold a meeting. It's our job to go find Quina. Then we have to meet everyone back here   
afterwards."  
"Do we split up?" Freya asked.  
"Nope. We'll go together. Doubtless, he-slash-she will be somewhere at the castle anyway. It   
won't take long to find him-slash-her."  
  
Amarant pulled Freya to her feet. "Come on," he ordered. "If we find him quickly, you can take   
another nap while we wait for the others, Rat Girl."  
"That's Rat Woman to you," she said lightly, tapping him on the head. "Have some respect."  
  
They teleported out of the airship, and found themselves in a large Alexandrian backstreet. Both   
of them leapt out of the way as Quina him/herself ran past.  
"Wait! Quina!" Freya yelled. Quina stopped and looked back in surprise. "Come back here!"  
Quina waddled back to them, and said, "You back already? We inform Lady Eiko immediately."  
  
"Wait!" Amarant snapped, as Quina began to drag them out of the alley. "What do you mean, inform   
Lady Eiko? Why not inform Dagger?"  
"You mean… you not know?"  
"We just got back from a journey," Freya said patiently. "We know not what has been happening   
back here."  
"Then I sorry to become bearer of bad news," was Quina's reply. "Dagger dead."  
"What?!" Amarant yelled. "That's not possible!" He paused for a second in shock, and then opened   
his mouth to yell again, but Freya quickly removed her hat and stuffed it into his mouth like a   
gag.  
"I think you should take us to Eiko," she said to Quina. "Right now."  
  
****  
  
Zidane pounded up the stairs to Garnet's room. He had looked everywhere for her, but she was   
nowhere to be found. He was beginning to get scared. Uninterrupted by any guards, he reached the   
top of the stairs. Dashing to her door, he threw it open. A female figure was sitting on the bed,  
clutching one of Garnet's gowns, crying softly.  
  
"Dagger!" Zidane yelled, relieved, and without a second look, flung his arms around the girl,   
burying his face into her blue hair. Praise you, mighty gods, Zidane thought. Thank you for…   
wait. Blue hair? Blue, short hair? And… he winced as the girl shifted her position, trying to   
push him away. Something dug into his chest painfully. …a horn? Eiko?  
Zidane pulled away slightly, and looked down at Eiko. Her cheeks were tearstained, and she looked  
frightened. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, standing up. "And where's Dagger?"  
  
"Zidane…" Eiko whispered quietly. She hung her head, saying no more.  
"Where is she?" he demanded, scared. He grabbed Eiko by the shoulders and shook her. "Where the   
hell is she?!"  
-Zidane!- Kuja shrieked in his head. -Calm down!-  
"Let go!" Eiko screamed. Zidane dropped her, and she fell back onto Garnet's gown, sobbing.  
"Where is she, Eiko?" Zidane asked, his voice pained. "Please tell me where she is."  
  
Eiko opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment a guard thrust his head in through the door.  
"Lady Eiko!" he cried. He looked at Zidane. "Zidane," he said respectfully, bowing slightly.  
"What is it?" Zidane asked. "And why are you calling her Lady Eiko?"  
The guard gave Zidane a strange look, and then looked back at Eiko. "Necron has come back!" he   
exclaimed. "He is under attack by the Alexandrian and Pluto Knights, and some of the civilians.   
But we fear he is winning. Also…" he paused, looking at the floor.  
"Go on," Eiko pressed, her voice clogged.  
"He is carrying an unidentified object," the guard said finally. "What, we don't know. But he is   
gloating and saying he will kill us all… I think it would be best if you were both to go out   
there."  
  
****  
  
"Vivi! Mikoto!" Beatrix cried, as the mage and Genome walked up to her, side by side, fending off  
monsters calmly with staff and fists. Her eyes fell on the Black Mages and narrowed. "Friend or   
foe?" she asked Vivi.  
"Friend," Mikoto supplied.   
Vivi nodded. "They're the only free Black Mages from Black Mage Village. The rest, along with all  
the Genomes, are under Terran control."  
"And you are…?" Beatrix asked the mages politely.  
"I am Firestar," Firestar said, pointing to herself. "These are my allies, Thundershadow and   
Icequake. We are here to help."  
  
"Damn," Steiner swore, joining them. "I have no hope for our armies," he informed Beatrix.   
"Necron is easily…"  
"Necron is here?" Firestar interrupted.  
Steiner stared at her, noticing the mages for the first time. "Are we able to trust this mage?"   
he asked.  
"Yes," Vivi said. "Her name is Firestar. She is the leader of rebel mage vessels - that's mages   
that aren't under Terran control. The others are Icequake and Thundershadow. They have come back   
with us to help us fight Necron and the Terrans."  
  
"Master Vivi," Steiner said quietly. "I am glad you made it back."  
"We actually came here to call you to a group meeting," Mikoto said quietly. "But… well, we did   
not realise the situation here is so dire. We shall help for now."  
"What about Zidane and the others?" Firestar wanted to know. "Freya and Amarant are searching for  
Quina. Once they've found him they'll surely go back to the ship. The same with Zidane. Once he's  
found Dagger…"  
  
"He won't find her," Beatrix and Steiner said at once, bleakly.  
"Why not?" Vivi asked.  
The two knights looked at one another in dismay, but then a loud, challenging voice cut through   
the air.  
"Necron! You have invaded this country with monsters, you have stolen the souls of thousands of   
innocent mages and Genomes, and you want to take this world and make it belong to a race of   
people that should have been extinct a long time ago! All this, just to bring the universe back   
to the nothingness you so desire! I won't stand for it! Prepare to die!"  
  
"Zidane," Mikoto breathed. He stood on top of a two-storey building, looking directly at Necron.   
His arms were crossed over his chest, his hair whipping past his face, and his blue eyes were   
narrowed deeply. Next to him stood Eiko, who was cowering behind his legs.  
"Ah, Zidane," Necron gloated, floating over to him. "I have something in store for you. You will   
feel sorry you ever left Alexandria to save your brothers and sisters…"  
"No! Please, no!" Eiko screamed, as Necron flung the bow of the Red Rose onto the top of the   
building. The bow shattered, splintering chunks of wood flying everywhere. Zidane knelt and   
picked one up.  
  
What is this?But… I don't understand. Why am I supposed to feel sorry?Trance 


	6. Garnet's Sacrifice

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad Fire Angel, bad. I haven't written any more for ages, and   
you're probably all going 'write more, dammit!' (if there's anyone still reading this fanfic,   
it's been like a year since I started it I think… if not more). I've been a bit discouraged   
because I lost all of my notes and story plans (when someone stole and destroyed the disk I kept   
em on and I hadn't made a backup for six months - now I backup with EVERY damn save), and I've   
been busy playing Final Fantasy X, Metal Gear Solid 2 AND Resident Evil 4, so I haven't really   
thought about writing… well, until recently when I had to write something for an English   
assignment and went… 'yes! Writing! This is something I like to do! Why have I not been doing   
this enjoyable thing?!'… somehow I think work is taking its toll on me. Then I looked at my   
fanfic wishlist (stuff I would love to write about) and went 'holy cow! (actually there were more  
expletives involved, but I try to keep these author's notes PG-rated at least)… If I want to get   
all of these done eventually, I am going to either have to a) get my butt into gear and write   
them or b) somehow fit all of these ideas into a fanfic entitled 'the ideas of Fire Angel that   
she just couldn't be bothered shaping into a story… use at your own free will!'. And they're   
good ideas, I didn't want to do it! So shoot me! Actually, don't. I'll NEVER get this wishlist   
finished with a bullet through my brain. But honestly, I have around… let's see (am looking at   
wishlist now and counting ideas…)… … …twenty-three ideas?! Aa… Megami… -sama. And to think that I  
am also working on TWO webpages, and have just gotten my life into gear by starting an exercise   
program. Between school, homework, music practice, work, my exercise regime, writing, designing   
my webpage AND playing video games I am going to have no societal value (as if I had any to begin  
with anyway, but THAT is beside the point, my friends). Wow, I think I need to write more. Look   
how much I've got to say! Eiiiiggh… my life is getting very disturbing. PS: Parental units are   
insisting that I keep my pigsty of a room tidy. More time - out of the window!! Oh yeah, and I   
have to do some sort of reading, too! What kind of fanfic author (or any kind of AUTHOR, full   
stop) doesn't read any other texts? Ai ai ai, minna, I think my life is going to be very strange   
from hereon in. Any solutions (or come to think of it, any comments for this long-awaited [I'm   
sure] part of this story) go to the usual place (in answer to your questions: no, it hasn't   
changed and yes, I'm boring): rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com :ob or you could just e-mail me and   
whinge about this extremely long author's note (I'll just tell you to bugger off, but it's the   
thought that counts, I s'pose). And I'm not even going to tell you what this chapter is about   
save that Dagger's real name IS Sarah (it's revealed in the game… so is her mother's name, but I   
can't remember it, so she's Dagger's mother still for all I care) but I'll leave surprises for   
you this time. Anywayz, r&r (read and review, not rest and relaxation!), e-mail me and just   
generally enjoy this fanfiction. I think I'll go to sleep now, this author's note has tired me so  
much (it's almost a whole page long, dearie me). Luv Fire Angel, the very tired soul but also the  
proud owner (and winner) of Final Fantasy X (which compensates for tired, methinks), and the   
owner of all other FFs from IV-IX! Cool, huh? Catch yaz all laterz. xxx ooo  
Fire Angel :ob  
…zzz…  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 6: Garnet's Sacrifice  
  
CHAPTER 15  
"Mages of the world, we beg leave to address you."  
Everyone who heard the voice looked up. A female face loomed in the sky. She was transparent -   
the stars could be seen through her. She smiled, somewhat sadly, as her image shifted slightly to  
the side, and a blonde man joined her.   
  
If the people had not known who she was, they knew when they saw the young man - she was Lady   
Beatrix of Queen Garnet's famous female army, and he was the queen's lover and the world's   
saviour - Zidane Tribal. Even those who were not mages listened intently as the Genome and the   
young warrior made their address.  
  
"You may already well know that Necron and his army of Terran creatures have been attacking   
Alexandria," the image of Zidane said quietly. "If the lights in the night sky have not already   
told you of our battle, I would be greatly surprised."  
"We are losing the battle," Beatrix continued. Her voice was sad and broken. "We have killed   
Necron, but we have lost thousands of loyal soldiers, and, more recently, our queen."  
  
The world was stunned into a shocked silence. Garnet had been a fair and brave queen, loved by   
everyone the world over. She had not only ruled her own country but also acted as an ambassador,   
passing from country to country and bridging gaps that Brahne had forced when she had been queen.  
Somewhere, softly, someone began to sob. And the world started to cry, too.  
  
"Necron warned us before his death that collision between Terra and Gaia is inevitable," Zidane   
said. When Beatrix had told of Garnet's death, tears had welled in the Genome's eyes, and as he   
spoke, they trickled down his cheeks. He was unashamed. He had nothing to hide. He had loved his   
Dagger and the world knew it. They cried with him. "We have two hours… actually… it's closer to   
an hour and forty minutes… before the worlds collide."  
  
"We are not going to tell you to go out and live your last moments to the fullest," Beatrix said.  
"We are not going to die. We are going to save Gaia, and we are going to live. We will do this…   
together."  
"And even if we do lose our lives… we will have lost them for a greater cause. We will die an   
honourable death, just like the soldiers and civilians that gave their lives to protect   
Alexandria."  
  
"White mages, we ask for you to join us in casting our protective spells," Beatrix said. "When   
you see Lady Eiko's magic, and my own, lighting the sky, shape and meld your spells so they fit   
with ours. Let us be strong, in turn making Gaia strong also!"  
"Black mages, it will be your job to unleash a barrage of your most powerful spells at Terra."   
Zidane's voice was quiet and dangerous as he informed the Black Mages of their job. "For these   
spells to hit at full intensity, it must be exceedingly close. Master Vivi and the survivors from  
Black Mage Village will release their spells ten seconds before impact. As soon as you see the   
trail of their magic, release your power also."  
  
Beatrix said, "Warriors who are not gifted with the light of magic, our mages will need your   
strength to cast their spells at the maximum power. Allow them to use your mana, your life force.  
Working together is the only sure way to survive."  
"Mages, warriors, we will not allow Necron or the Terrans to win this battle. We have less than  
two hours. Good luck, my friends."  
  
****  
  
As Zidane finished speaking, the transmission ended, the white light around Beatrix and himself   
fading. The Genome smiled sadly at Eiko.  
"Thanks, Eiko. We'll need their help. I know that you must have used a lot of strength to   
broadcast us to the skies."  
  
"It's okay," Eiko said shakily. She sat down on the cobblestone that surrounded Alexandria   
Castle. "Everyone is tired. We've used our magic and our strength to the limits. We haven't even   
had a chance to rest." She sighed, shouting suddenly, "I hate this! Why did Necron have to come?!  
We were all so happy!" She burst into tears. "And now… Dagger is gone! It would have been okay if  
she were still here! She would've known what to do! She would've protected us! Even… even though…  
even though… even though we couldn't protect her when she needed us most."  
  
Mikoto sat down next to Eiko, wrapping her arms around the girl's small form. Eiko curled into   
her, whimpering softly.  
"I know that you will not believe me when I say this," Mikoto whispered, "but everything will   
eventually be okay, Eiko. I know that we have lost Dagger. But… probably everyone has lost   
someone that they love. At least… Dagger died fighting for what she believed in. She fought for   
her country, her people, and her friends. She fought for us, Eiko."  
"The time to mourn is after," Zidane said, but his voice sounded strangely twisted. "We have a   
job to do."  
  
Amarant looked up as several Alexandrian mages made their way up the stairs that led to the main   
entrance of the castle. "It looks like we have some company," he said quietly.   
"Mages, thankyou for coming," Beatrix said, opening her arms to the small group. "Together, with   
help from the mages of the world, we will put a stop to this."  
  
"This…" Zidane said through gritted teeth, "…is the end."  
  
****  
  
"Mother…"  
The spirit looked up in surprise as Garnet spoke. "Sarah, we do not have much time," she said   
tersely. "Whatever is wrong?"  
"I…" The girl hung her head. "I know it is selfish, but…"  
"You do not wish to die," her mother said. When Garnet said that dying was not the problem, the   
spirit urged jokingly, "Well? My patience is not what it was when I was alive, daughter."  
  
"Mother… I… want to see Zidane once more. Not to touch him… I know that touch is not possible -  
we are so far apart," she commented sadly, before continuing, "But couldn't I see him at least?   
Talk to him? Using my magic? I know that we don't have much time. But I love him, mother. And I'm  
going to die. Can't I leave him with the knowledge that I will always love him?"  
  
Sarah's mother nodded. "As long as you are quick, daughter, and do not tire yourself too much…   
send your spirit on your white magic to speak to him. And then…" she sighed as she looked up at   
the quickly-approaching planet, "…we destroy Terra and ourselves, to save our beloved home   
planet."  
"Thank you, mother." Garnet's voice was happy and relieved as she encased herself in a field of   
white aura.  
"Take care," her mother whispered.  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
"Zidane…"  
"Whaa?!" Zidane yelped, leaping from the cobblestones where he had been sitting so comfortably   
only a second before.  
-What was that?- Kuja asked as the Genome scanned the area for the source of the voice.  
So you heard it too? Zidane was relieved. I'm not going crazy, then… so… what was it?  
-The mages are definitely in the upper levels of the castle?- Kuja enquired.  
Of course they are, you…  
  
"…Zidane?"  
She appeared next to him. He gasped, and then cried out loud, reaching for her. Instead he fell   
through her, hitting cobblestone. He turned to look at her, unable to find the strength to stand.  
-Princess Garnet?- Dagger?  
"Dagger." His voice was soft as he watched her from the ground. He met her eyes. He looked  
through them - he could still see the watchtower beyond her! "Dagger, please… are you not real?"  
  
"I'm real, Zidane," she said softly, but sadly. "It… it is me."  
"But Dagger… why are you… why?" he asked, not able to finish his question. Tears welled in his   
eyes. "You can't be dead. You can't be. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."  
"Zidane, snap out of it!" she said, for a second seeming like her normal self. "You too, Kuja,"   
she added quietly.   
  
The clamouring in Zidane's head and heart stopped as his brother stopped fighting to be heard by  
Garnet.  
-She… she can hear me?-  
"I can hear you, Kuja," Garnet answered, her eyes closed. Zidane felt his brother's face twist   
into a peaceful smile. "I'm not dead," she informed them both, and Zidane's own face lightened.   
"Oh, Zidane, please do not smile so happily," she said sadly, tears welling in her eyes. "It will  
make me less willing to do what I soon shall do."  
Both smiles faded. "What… what are you going to do?" Zidane asked, his voice short and   
frightened. "Where are you? Why did Eiko say that you died?"  
  
Garnet smiled serenely. "You ask too many questions, my darling Zidane." She hesitated, and then   
said, "Surely Eiko explained to you where I went, and what I was trying to do. It… it was a trap   
that Necron had set for me. He intended to kill me, but my mother's spirit… my real mother, not   
Queen Brahne… she brought me to Terra. Zidane, I'm still alive, but…"  
"On Terra?" For a minute, Zidane's mind was blank. Then he cried, "Dagger, no, this can't be! The  
worlds… they'll collide in two hours and we plan… we need to…"  
"I know exactly what you plan and need to do," Garnet said, "for it is exactly what I plan to do,  
because I know it needs to be done. I just… I just wanted you to know that I will always love   
you, even in the death which is going to arrive so much sooner than I ever thought it would."  
  
"Oh God," Zidane said. Tears rolled openly down his cheeks. "You can't do this, Dagger. Please,   
listen to me, you can't do it!"  
"I have to, don't you understand?!" the queen cried. "It's my life, Zidane, or the whole of Gaia.  
I cannot stand by and watch the planet I grew up on, the planet that I love, and the people that   
I love… I cannot watch them die! Do you understand?"  
"Just like I cannot bear to see you die," Zidane said stubbornly.  
"Zidane, please do not argue with me. You… you are young."  
"So are you!" he yelled. "You shouldn't have to…"  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed, and he fell quiet. "You still have your whole life ahead of you. I'm   
sure… I'm sure you'll find someone else to… to love, as much as I love you… as much as we…"  
"I will never love another," he vowed. He hung his head. "Darling, I… I understand that what you   
are doing is right. But… I will never, never, love another. Please, remember that."  
"I'll remember."   
  
After a second, she whispered, "We waste too much time. I should go. But… Kuja, thank you for   
helping my friends in their journey to save our beautiful planet. Take care of Zidane for me,   
please…"  
-I will take care of him, Garnet-  
"Good luck, Kuja. Good luck, Zidane. Pass my luck on to everyone else, also. Farewell."  
Zidane sobbed, pounding his fist against the ground as his queen disappeared. "I love you,   
Dagger! I love you!" he screamed into the ground. "I love you!"  
As he sobbed, a beautiful, tranquil voice entered his mind. Goodbye, Zidane. I will love you,   
always  
  
****  
  
Beatrix closed her mind, allowing only a very few thoughts to enter her mind, ignoring those   
which would distract her. For a spell of such magnitude to work, they would all need perfect   
concentration, not just her. As she sought the magic inside her soul, she felt a small hand reach  
for her own. She took the hand, connecting her to Eiko not only physically, but also magically,   
as threads of white light stretched to meet one another.   
Eiko… are you all right?  
I'm fine the younger mage assured her. Now… let's get this show on the road, before we run out  
of time!  
  
Beatrix viewed Gaia from her mind's eye, seeing it as if she were standing above it, rather than   
on it. Taking her magic as well as Eiko's, Beatrix formed a protective wall around the planet.  
Protect Beatrix whispered, as Eiko said, Shell  
A metal glove reached for Beatrix's free hand. She took it. "Thankyou, Adelbert," she whispered,  
feeling his strength flowing through her into the spell. Mikoto's life force met them as she took  
Eiko's free hand.  
We'll stand with you Zidane's sister told Beatrix. The brighter the light is, the easier it   
will be for the mages to see it  
Besides said Steiner, You need our strength  
  
Vivi watched from behind as the four stood on top of the castle's tallest tower, white power   
surrounding them. The sky began to glow yellow and silver-blue. Other white mages stood on towers  
around the castle, feeding their magic into the spell. As he watched Amarant appear on the   
lookout tower, Vivi turned to the black mages behind him and said softly, "My friends, it is time  
to prepare ourselves. Spread throughout the castle; anywhere you so wish. Focus your power so it   
is as strong as it possibly can be. But listen. Amarant Coral carries a battle horn. When you   
hear its call, cast your spells. Speed is imperative, but power even more so. We have ten   
seconds. Do your best. Do you understand?"  
  
Firestar smiled to herself as the mages around her nodded. When they had first met, Vivi had been  
so shy and reserved, so unwilling to speak his mind. He was born to be a leader, she thought.  
As Vivi's speech drew to a close, the rest of the mages moved away, leaving only the two of them   
there. Suddenly, Vivi seemed shy again. "H-how did I do?" he asked. "I was so nervous. I felt… I   
was worried they were all going to turn on me or something."  
Firestar laughed, and wrapped her arms around the younger mage. "Don't be silly," she chided him.  
"You were… wonderful." She let go of him. "Now, little mage… let us go join the others."  
  
****  
  
It would have been beautiful, if it weren't so sad. A yellow-blue wall formed around Gaia,   
strengthening with every second that passed. All over the world, white auras shone, glimmering   
brightly. More appeared as thousands and thousands of white mages joined the spell in the sky.   
Black auras had also begun to show themselves, flickering, not quite reaching their full   
potential. Garnet knew that the black mages were feeding their strength, and yet saving it until   
the very last moment.  
  
"Mother…" She turned to the spirit, searching the woman's brown eyes for an answer to her unasked  
question. She didn't want to ask it. She didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to die.  
"Yes, Sarah. It is time." Garnet sighed sadly. So it was the end, then. "I love you, my darling   
daughter."  
She hesitated. She knew that she should return her mother's love… but how could she love someone   
she'd only known for a few hours? Of course you love her. I remember her. Is that not enough? The  
voice came from within her, powerful, and yet, somewhat gentle. Garnet knew that the voice was   
the real Sarah, the Sarah who she had left behind when Brahne had taken her in from the   
shipwreck. "I you, mother," she found herself saying. "Farewell, and… thank you… for your help."  
  
With that final goodbye, she thrust herself into the barrier, weaving her own magic into it,   
making it as strong as anyone could ever have hoped it to be. But was it strong enough to stop   
Terra's rise? Garnet did not know.  
  
****  
  
Eiko frowned, nearly losing her concentration. Mages all over the world had been throwing their   
power into the protection spell that she and Beatrix had placed. She figured, from the strength   
of the barrier, that most of the mages had already joined. She could also tell that each mage had  
a non-magical person connected to them, lending the mage their power.   
  
But the barrier had suddenly doubled in intensity, just when Eiko had believed that it would grow  
no stronger. Gripping Beatrix's hand tighter, Eiko sent her magic along the barrier, searching   
for the source of such power.   
  
She found it quickly. The force behind the power was familiar to her, and yet, somewhat alien.   
She thrust herself into the power, trying to work it out, and screamed, covering her eyes at the  
brilliant white light of magic. Floating in the middle of it all, her eyes closed, was Garnet.  
  
Dagger! Eiko screamed, reaching out for her. Dagger!  
Garnet's eyes opened. Eiko, return to Beatrix and the others she said patiently. You do not   
belong here  
Where is here? the little girl demanded.   
Garnet shook her head sadly. When the war is over, Zidane will tell you everything, Eiko.   
Please, leave. It hurts me to see you here  
  
Eiko, come back distantly she could hear Beatrix's voice. The mage was somewhat worried.  
  
Dagger… Eiko sobbed. I'll miss you  
And I will miss you Dagger sighed. You will win this battle, fear not. May Eidolon Alexander   
be with you as you shroud this planet in holy light  
Thank you Eiko whispered, and then she disappeared.   
  
Back to Gaia; back to the war.  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
Freya shivered. "It's cold up here, Amarant."  
"You don't have to be here if you don't want." His eyes didn't leave the sky. "You can go back   
and lend strength to one of the mages, like Quina and ol' Rusty are."  
"I think there's at least one person lending strength to every mage," Freya sighed. "I feel so   
useless, Amarant! There's nothing I can do… I don't know anything about magic, and I can't read   
the sky as well as you…"  
"Nobody reads the sky as well as me," Amarant said arrogantly.   
"Yessir," Freya muttered, knowing that the bounty hunter was basically telling her to shut up.  
  
"Sorry," he said, after a moment. "I… I just need to concentrate. What would they do to me if the  
ten second mark came and passed, and I hadn't warned them?"  
"They wouldn't be able to do anything to you - we wouldn't be around."  
"Hey - don't think like that. We'll make it, Freya. What's gotten into you, anyway?" he asked,   
surprised. "I thought I was the pessimist of the group." He laughed. "Look at me, I'm talking   
again." He focused on the sky once more.  
"How long do we have?" she asked, a little nervously. "Terra's looking awfully close."  
  
Amarant didn't look at her, but she could hear the tense, nervous tone of his voice as he said,   
his teeth gritted, "30 seconds."  
  
****  
  
The spell's power reached an amazing magnitude. She could feel her mother, her friends, and   
herself, all mixed up in an amazing ball of beautiful light. Surely we do not have much longer,   
Garnet thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was right. Gaia was deliriously   
close. She closed her eyes again and fed the spell all the magic that she could possibly give   
without fainting. She knew she would be tired later. …No. There will be no later, she remembered,  
feeling sick. As she gathered more strength, not daring to look at how close her death was, she   
sent out her final farewells. Goodbye, Zidane. Goodbye, Eiko. Goodbye, everybody. I love you all.  
  
She knew they couldn't hear her. But thinking of them was enough.  
  
****  
  
Zidane/Kuja heard the horn's blast.  
-10 seconds- the elder of the two whispered.  
Let's go! yelled Zidane.  
  
****  
  
Ten.  
  
In a roar of spirit and voice, the black mages of Gaia sent the power of their magic into the   
skies, directing it at the planet that would take away their lives if they did not fight it. They  
cast their most powerful spells, over and over again, expending their mana as quickly as they   
could, using the life force of their friends to make the spell more powerful.  
  
Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One…  
  
The mages and their friends were exhausted. They collapsed against each other, all their strength  
used. Now they could rest.  
  
Zero.  
  
With a final, blinding light, all was returned to darkness.  
  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	7. Terra's Fall the end of the war

The Rise of Terra  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Yawn* Well, minna, we have here a very tired Fire Angel. Since I started writing   
again, I just can't seem to stop! I finished part 6 of 'Terra' and just felt I had to write the   
last part! :o) …Even though the day I am currently living started at 6am YESTERDAY… I got up at   
6am, went to school, went home and did homework, went to work until 12am the next morning, went   
home, couldn't sleep, ended up catnapping for 4 hours, got up, went to school, went straight to   
work after school, and have just arrived home (after snacking on a cheeseburger and a couple of   
fries). I will sleep, soon. Oh, and yes, when I said that this is the last part, I did mean it.   
'Terra' is coming to a close… in other words, it will be no more… as soon as I finish this   
episode (which I think will happen very soon, at this rate). I guess I must thank you all for   
your kind reviews and e-mails, and apologise to any of you who didn't like the story much, or   
those who found my author's notes far too long! :o) That's why this one's short and sweet (so is   
this part of the story, but that's beside the point). The lyrics in this part come from the   
Japanese release of 'Melodies of Life'. Please e-mail me with any last comments -   
rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com and look out for a new project with my name emblazoned all over it!  
Luv yaz, and catch yaz all real soon, promise!  
Fire Angel :ob  
xxx ooo  
  
PS: You may notice that this chapter has two titles. I couldn't decide between the two, so it's   
like one of those songs that have two titles, like 'Ana's Song (Open Fire)' by Silverchair.   
Brackets didn't look as cool as the little ~ things, so that's why I used them (L'arc~en~ciel did  
it with 'Spirit Dreams Inside ~Another Dream~' so why can't I?).  
  
The Rise of Terra  
Part 7: Terra's Fall ~the end of the war~  
  
CHAPTER 18  
Dark.  
  
They could see nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, taste nothing. The darkness   
seemed to stretch for years and years. They began to wonder if they were really alive, or if the   
collision of the planets had knocked them out of existence.  
  
Just as they began to feel that they could hope no more, a tremendous explosion filled the skies   
of Gaia, lighting everything up once more. Everyone dove for cover as meteorites, small, burning   
chunks of Terra, crashed to the ground around them. The explosions lasted for longer than the   
darkness. And when they finally lapsed, the rays of the dawn sun settled on the people of Gaia.  
  
They stood, silently looking around themselves in amazement. They looked at themselves, at their   
friends, at buildings, checking for damage. But surprisingly no damage was found. Then they began  
to cry. Some cried with the sadness of loss, some cried with the gladness of the war finally   
being over. But everyone's faces had the same relieved expression.  
  
They had won.   
  
****  
  
Beatrix slowly opened her eyes, letting her part of the wall around Gaia disperse. She took a   
step away from the others, disengaging her hands, and supported herself against one of the   
waist-high walls that made up the top of the tower that they stood on. She watched her friends:   
Eiko, the little mage, her eyes still closed, her eyebrows knit in concentration. She was pale.   
She would sleep for days and days now that the ordeal was finally over. Mikoto and Steiner,   
opening their eyes, their strength almost fully drained, looking at the sky around them in   
delight. They had survived.  
  
Mikoto stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beatrix. "We did it," whispered the Genome. "I  
honestly did not think we could… but Beatrix…" she pulled away, holding the knight at arm's   
length, "…we did it!"  
"I know, Mikoto," Beatrix said with a grin. "I know." She looked up at Steiner. He was shifting   
from one foot to the other, not sure what to say. When his eyes met hers, he turned red and   
looked away.  
  
"Uggh…" Mikoto wrenched away from Beatrix and spun around as Eiko opened her eyes, swaying   
slightly. When she saw the Genome looking at her, Eiko whispered, "I'm so tired, Mikoto."  
Mikoto lunged and caught Eiko as she pitched forward in a faint. Gathering the little girl in her  
arms, she turned to face Beatrix. "She needs to rest. Should I put her in the guest quarters?"  
"No," Beatrix said automatically. Mikoto looked at her quizzically. "Put her in Garnet's room,"   
the knight explained. "She'll… she'll sleep better if she's there."  
Without a word, Mikoto turned and left the tower.   
  
Beatrix looked out over the city. She smiled. In the dawn light, Alexandria looked more beautiful  
than it ever had before. She thanked the Eidolons for protecting them, and prayed for Garnet's   
safe journey to the afterworld.   
  
She had forgotten Steiner was there. When his cough brought her out of her thoughts and back to   
reality, she said, "Gaia was lucky to survive the collision, Adelbert."  
He didn't answer her. When he finally spoke, he said, "I'm sorry, Beatrix. I acted terribly, and   
said some disgusting things. I… I'm not asking you to forgive me, because I'll never even forgive  
myself… but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," she said. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she turned to face him. "I   
probably would have done and said the same things if I were you. You… you just need to learn iron  
control."  
They laughed at her half-hearted joke, but suddenly she was crying, running into his arms,   
letting him hold her and murmur her name as she sobbed, the tears running down her cheeks and   
dripping onto his armour. "Steiner," she whispered. "Why did she have to die?"  
He didn't answer.  
  
Time passed. She didn't know how long, but when she finally pulled away from him, the sky no   
longer showed the colours of dawn, but the cornflower blue of morning.  
"We should… we should probably go see if the other mages need help," Beatrix said, thinking of   
Eiko.  
"You need to think of yourself for once," Steiner scolded her. "You're as tired as everyone else,  
Beatrix. You wore yourself thin. You need rest, too."  
"Don't be stupid," she told him, and headed down the stairs leading to the tower. He followed   
her, and caught her when her tired legs collapsed from underneath her body. She smiled up at him.  
"Looks like I need more rest than I thought," she laughed.  
  
"Come on, lady knight," Steiner said gently, taking her in his arms. "I'll take you back to your   
room, so you can rest."  
  
****  
  
Vivi stood, looking in amazement. He had been unable to move from his position since the planets   
had collided, instead staring at Alexandria and the damage that had been inflicted on the city.   
He really didn't have much to look at. Alexandria had survived the collision with very little   
damage.  
"We did it," he whispered again and again. "We did it."  
  
"Vivi!" a voice called, and the black mage turned slowly around. Firestar ran up to him and threw  
her arms around him. Behind her were Thundershadow, Icequake, and Quina. "We did it!" the prophet  
cried. She pulled away from Vivi, tears visible in her yellow eyes.  
"We did," Vivi laughed. "We all worked hard. We did it together."  
  
Quina nodded. "I cook celebratory feast," he/she said. "We must have lots and lots of froggies at  
feast!" Without waiting for a response from Vivi, Quina waddled off, muttering to him/herself  
about the feast.  
"Quina has been talking about the feast since we bumped into him-slash-her," Thundershadow   
laughed, his eyes glinting in amusement. "But he-slash-she seemed to want your approval on the   
idea."  
Icequake giggled. "So we set off to find you… we wanted to speak to you as well, you see, Master   
Vivi… and Quina tells you his-slash-her idea and walks off!"  
  
The mages laughed, and Vivi said, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Icequake?"  
Icequake looked at Thundershadow, who in turn looked at Firestar. "How come I always get stuck   
saying the important things?" she sighed. When neither of the mages answered, Firestar said,   
"Vivi, we want to go back to Black Mage Village. The Terrans would have died when their planet   
died… and they're still encased in that Thundaga Protect spell you cast with Kuja. We can close   
it… but we wanted to know if you'd come with us… you're kind of… a leader for the mages… and…"  
"A leader?" Vivi squeaked. "I'm not a leader!"  
"We know you don't think of yourself that way," Icequake said shyly, "but everyone else does,   
Master Vivi. You overcame your fears and saved the world… not once, but twice, now!"  
"I couldn't have done it without my friends," Vivi protested.  
"But you're the only black mage who's ever done it," Thundershadow said.  
  
Vivi knew there was no point in telling them that they had just done exactly the same thing as   
he: worked with friends and saved the world. Instead he sighed and said, "All right. I'll come   
with you. Let's go see Zidane and ask him to loan us the Invincible."  
This time it was Icequake who launched herself at him. "Thank you, Master Vivi!" she cried, her   
shyness supposedly gone. "Thank you ever so much!"  
  
As the four mages left the tower, they took each other's hands. Vivi felt an incredible sense of   
oneness. For once, he felt like he really… belonged.  
  
****  
  
He didn't know how long he had been standing there for, watching the explosions and then the sky   
after, listening to the explosions, the blessed silence, and then the happy cries of the people   
who had won their war, smelling and tasting the acrid odour of burning meteorites as they crashed  
to the ground and then smouldered, and feeling the intense heat of spells fly past him in waves   
and eventually cool as the morning breeze blew past him. He did know that he had been there for   
quite a while. Yet he stood motionless.  
  
Eventually he turned to look at the woman that crouched behind him. She had curled herself into a  
ball, not willing to see the collision or the explosions, trying not to hear or feel or smell or   
taste the same sounds, heat and odours that he had, but hearing them anyway and knowing they   
would be with her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Freya," Amarant said softly. She didn't look up, but stayed with her long nose tucked into her   
lap, crouched, unmoving, except for the slight shiver that passed through her every now and then.  
He tried again. "Freya. Everything is okay now. It's all over."  
  
Moments passed, feeling more like years to Amarant as he reached out and placed his hand on   
Freya's shoulder. She looked up at him. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Amarant…" she whispered.  
He held his long arms out to her. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, the rat woman stood and   
stepped forward, letting his arms close around her. She rested her head against his shoulder,   
unashamedly letting the tears flow.  
  
"Amarant, I was so afraid," she said, after a little while.  
"We all were," the bounty hunter answered. "In times of war, it's okay to be afraid. But… Freya,   
you won't have to be afraid anymore. Because now, we have nothing to fear."  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
-Zidane?-  
Kuja's voice in his thoughts brought Zidane back to reality. Kuja the Genome said weakly. It's  
over, bro  
-I know, Zidane. It's over. We won. But… my job here is done now-  
Kuja… you can't leave  
-I have to, little brother. I'm sorry-  
But…  
-Take care of everyone for me…- Kuja's voice was growing more distant.  
Kuja, don't leave! Zidane screamed. It was hard to think that the spirit he was begging to stay  
had once been his enemy. He didn't care. He just wanted his big brother back.  
-Goodbye, brother-  
KUJA!  
  
****  
  
There was a light. A light that once shone brilliantly, but had been overused and was slowly   
fading away.  
There was a shadow. A shadow of a man who had lost all that he had loved, and wanted his life   
back the way it was before the light had come along.  
And there was a voice. A voice that came from nowhere, but was fading as quickly as it had come.  
  
-I said I would help you, my brother, and I did-  
  
The voice separated from the shadow, and the shadow screamed and reached for the voice.  
  
"KUJA!"  
  
The light exploded and was no more, leaving the shadow in eternal darkness.  
  
****  
  
Zidane sat and stared at the ground in front of him. How could Kuja have left him? How could   
Garnet have left him? Why did everyone have to die? He didn't understand. He wanted his life back  
the way it had been before Necron had come. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his Dagger   
back. He wanted his life back.  
  
"I don't have anything to live for anymore," Zidane whispered, tears in his eyes as he pulled his  
daggers from his belt. "Why do I have to live when I'll have to live through so much pain every   
day of my life? I don't want to live anymore!"  
  
Whether fate thought that Zidane wasn't meant to die, or whether the Genome's strength was   
totally wasted, he found that he could not lift the dagger high enough to penetrate his own   
heart. He sunk to the cobblestone, crying, and eventually fell asleep, his daggers splayed out in  
front of him like an offering.  
  
It was on the cobblestones that Vivi and the other mages found him. Picking Zidane up and   
cradling him in her arms, Firestar led them back to the guest quarters, where the Genome could   
sleep in comfort.  
  
****  
  
She woke to find herself staring at the orange-pink sky of dawn. Somehow finding the strength to   
flip herself onto her belly so she could get a better look at things, she surveyed her situation.  
She was back in Oeilvert, in the exact spot that Necron had pounded her into the ground.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" she choked out. "Did I never leave Gaia?"  
-It wasn't a dream, princess-  
"Kuja?" she asked, looking for the source of the voice. "It wasn't a dream? Then… how come… how   
come I'm still alive?"  
-Ask as many times as you like, Garnet, but I can't tell you why you're still alive. I don't know  
myself. All that matters is… well, you survived-  
"Not for much longer, perhaps," she muttered, disgusted with her weakness as she found that she   
could not muster enough strength to stand. "I don't have any strength left. The others think I'm   
dead. They'll never find me here. I'll die of starvation and rot and…"  
-Pessimist- Kuja said. She thought she could hear amusement in his soft, fading voice. -You'll   
find a way out of it. I believe in you, Garnet-  
"You're not leaving me here?"  
-But of course- Once again, the amusement surfaced. Then he said, in a somewhat more subdued   
manner, -I always loved you, princess. Take care of both yourself and Zidane. Farewell-  
"Kuja, come back! You can't just leave me here!" she screamed.   
  
If you sing the song, he will come.  
  
A new voice entered Garnet's head, and the queen knew that once again, Sarah was giving her   
advice. "The song?" she asked her former self, but then she laughed. Why ask herself when she   
already knew what the song was? "I don't think it will work… but, it's worth a try, I suppose."   
Searching inside herself for whatever white magic she had left, Garnet began to sing.  
  
"Afureru sono namida o"Turn those overflowing tears  
Kagayaku yuuki ni kaeteInto glittering courage  
Inochi wa tsuzukuLife continues on  
Yoru o koeAcross the night  
Utagau koto no nai And continues to  
ashita e to tsuzuku." a certain tomorrow."  
  
It was her mother's song, Sarah's song, Garnet's song, Zidane's song. Their song. She had known   
it since she was a child. But at the moment when she needed it the most, the white magic and   
mysterious language of the song came back to her, guiding her as she called for Zidane.  
  
"Watashi ga shinou to mo"Though I may die  
Kimi ga ikite iru kagiriAs long as you live  
Inochi wa tsuzukuLife continues on  
Eien niEternally  
Sono chikara no kagiri ni And continues to anywhere  
doko made mo tsuzuku." as long as you are strong."  
  
Finally, Garnet's last burst of strength faded, and her head slumped to the ground as she closed   
her eyes. Her last, exhausted thought before she passed out was, Sarah. You're an idiot.  
  
****  
  
"Watashi ga shinou to mo"Though I may die  
Kimi ga ikite iru kagiriAs long as you live  
Inochi wa tsuzuku…"Life continues on…"  
  
Clouds floated around her, acting as visual personifications of the song that floated through her  
mind. She knew it from somewhere. But where did she know it from? And why could she feel white   
magic in it? After pondering the last question for a second, she sent her own white magic flowing  
into the song, listening, analysing. She could feel something familiar about the glow that was   
surrounded by the song, the glow that was shielding the singer from her sight.  
  
Knowing it was probably wrong, Eiko thrust herself into the glow of white magic, looking for the   
voice that was singing the song. When she found the shadow in the middle of the white light, she   
shrieked in amazement and excitement.  
  
She had to wake up. Now.  
  
****  
  
"ZIDAAAAAAAANE!"  
  
Zidane flew out of his bed in the guest quarters, instinctively grabbing for his daggers. When he  
saw Eiko, he immediately relaxed. So did everyone else who was sleeping in the same room. She   
opened her mouth to gabble excitedly, but at the same moment, their friends burst in, wanting to   
know what the commotion was.  
  
"What in the seven hells is happening in here?" Amarant said before Eiko could tell Zidane   
exactly what was happening.  
"I was going to explain, if you'd given me the chance," the mage said sulkily. "But no, you come   
in here and…"  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Beatrix replied brusquely, cutting her off. "Tell us then!"  
Looking at the older mage, Eiko knew that she had felt it, too. She excused Beatrix's rudeness as  
concern for Zidane and exclaimed, "Dagger's alive!"  
  
Zidane stared. He was motionless for several whole seconds, before shaking his head, as if to get  
his brain working again. Then he said, "What?"  
"She's alive, Zidane! Dagger! She's alive! She's in Oeilvert! She's safe! SHE'S ALIVE!"  
Zidane still looked confused. But he said, slowly and very clearly, "What are we waiting for?   
Let's go and find her."  
"Yeah! Come on, everyone!" Mikoto said. The others looked at her in surprise. The Genome didn't   
ever show enthusiasm for anything. "Let us go and find Dagger!"  
  
Zidane led them out of the room. Beatrix saw Eiko hanging back, looking somewhat confused, and   
left the group to join her. They followed the others to the airship at a slower pace, talking   
quietly.  
"What is wrong?" Beatrix asked.  
"Why isn't he happy?" Eiko said sadly. "I thought he'd be happy that Dagger is alive."  
"I think he's confused, little one," the older mage replied. "He's not sure whether or not to   
believe. His brain wants to, because it knows that you are probably right, but his heart is   
telling him not to believe, because it doesn't want to hurt more than it already does. He's   
saving his emotions for later, to save himself from more pain… just in case."  
  
"But he doesn't need a just in case," Eiko protested.  
"You know that," Beatrix said. "I know that. But he doesn't."  
"Soon he will," Eiko said confidently. "He'll know."  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
Mind racing, heart racing, pulse racing. As they had drawn closer to Oeilvert, he had felt her,   
he knew he had. Running for the teleporter as they landed, he stopped for a second and mentally   
slapped himself. Don't get your hopes up, fool. What if she's not there? his brain warned his   
heart. Funny, only moments before it had been his heart warning his brain to be careful. Funny   
how his own organs were betraying each other and confusing him so flawlessly.  
  
But when he landed on the desert sands just outside of Oeilvert, he could contain his joy and   
expectancy no longer. Not even taking out his weapons in the cautious way he always did, he   
sprinted into Oeilvert, scanning the place with his eyes, searching for her, telling his brain   
and heart to shut up as they screamed at him that his hopes were too high.  
  
What was that? A glow in the corner of his eye. A white glow. Magic. Zidane spun, looking for the  
source of the glow. He quickly found it. Crumpled on the ground was a girl with raven-black hair   
and a yellow jumpsuit. "Dagger," he whispered, "oh, my darling Dagger. I thought you were dead…"  
  
He ran to her unconscious form and gathered her in his arms. Her liquid brown eyes fluttered   
open, recognising the sensation of touch, and she looked into his eyes, confused. After a few   
seconds, the confusion cleared and she whispered listlessly, "…Zidane."  
"It's me, Dagger," Zidane said, on the verge of tears. "I'm here. I've come to take you home."  
"Sarah said you would come," Garnet whispered. "She said if I sang our song, you would find me. I  
didn't believe her, but… here you are." She chuckled. "Here you are."  
"Dagger… who is Sarah?"  
Garnet smiled. "Sarah?" she asked. "Sarah is me."  
  
She closed her eyes, fainting into his arms. Zidane smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her   
face. Then he stood and carried her back to the airship, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
His Dagger was back. Life was worth living.  
  
****  
  
She opened her eyes. Magnificent colour blinded her, making her shut her eyes again. When she was  
finally brave enough to open them for long enough that they could focus on their surroundings,   
she found herself inside the Invincible. She was lying on her back, but she wasn't entirely sure   
where. All she could see were the faces and bodies of her friends, who crowded around her,   
looking anxious but happy and excited at the same time.  
  
"Why so worried?" she croaked. She laughed, and after a second everyone joined in with her. Then   
their faces became more solemn.  
  
"We thought you were dead," Steiner said.  
"I felt your life force leave Gaia," Eiko jumped in, explaining Steiner's comment.   
"We didn't know you'd actually gone to Terra," Mikoto added, "but Zidane told us on the way here   
what had happened."  
  
"You missed so much," Beatrix said, smiling.  
Amarant nodded. "We have so much to tell you."  
  
Almost nervously, Vivi said, "We were scared without you, Dagger."  
Another black mage, with the name Firestar magicked onto her hat, said softly, "But the little   
mages were very brave, Your Majesty." Garnet noticed that two other mages, with the names   
Thundershadow and Icequake magicked onto their hats, were nodding their agreement to Firestar's   
statement. She smiled at Vivi, thanking him silently for his bravery, and the mage's eyes lit up   
with relief and joy.  
  
"I think I speak for us all when I say that it's good to have our queen back, Dagger," Freya   
said.  
  
"Did you bring me any froggies?" Quina asked. At this comment, everyone cracked up laughing.  
  
For a while they all talked to her excitedly, but it all passed Garnet in a blur. They finally   
moved aside, revealing Zidane. The Genome had tears in his eyes as he picked Garnet up, twirling   
her in the air. "Don't you ever do that again," he said passionately, placing her back on the   
ground. Holding her by the shoulders, he shook her lightly. "Never ever go away on a mission   
without support. Never!" Shake. "Ever!" Shake.  
"Stop shaking me," the queen said, amused.  
He followed his orders and pulled her against him. "I love you too much to let you die," he   
whispered. "Promise me you won't do it again."  
"You're so pitiful when you beg," she smiled. Then she sighed. "I promise I won't run off again  
without support."  
"Never?"  
"Never."  
  
Zidane smiled at her, and then whispered nervously, "Marry me?"  
Garnet gasped and coloured. "I beg your pardon?" she squeaked.  
"Umm… well…" the Genome turned a beautiful shade of scarlet, even deeper than Garnet's blush. "I  
asked if you would… well… marry me."  
Garnet smiled. "I will," she promised. "…Only, we might have to wait a few years."  
"I'd wait forever and a day," Zidane replied.   
He kissed her, and their friends burst into applause. Garnet looked at them in amusement. "Might   
we have some privacy?" she asked.  
"But of course," Steiner said. Garnet's eyes widened at his sudden change of character. "Everyone  
- out," he ordered, ushering the others out of the small room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Zidane smiled. "I love you, Dagger."  
"And I you, Zidane."  
As the Invincible floated through the skies towards Alexandria, Zidane kissed his beloved queen   
again.  
  
A new beginning for them all.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
